1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power connector, and more particularly to a power connector with a guiding pipe for transmitting a light from the Light Emitting Diode (LED).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Direct current (DC) power connector has been widely used in electrical device to be connected to DC power plug to transmit direct current power. For showing whether the two connectors are connected to each other all right, an LED is assembled to the DC power connector. An U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,402, issued on Jun. 3, 2003 to Lin, discloses a DC Power plug having a mating plug for electrically connecting with a complementary connector. The mating plug has an internal printed circuit board and a light-emitting component mounted to the internal printed circuit board for indicating working status of the power connector. The DC power plug has a plurality of cables enclosing by a tube for connecting to internal printed circuit board of the mating plug, an internal barrel enclosing the mating plug and the cables by an engagement of the internal barrel and the mating plug, and a guiding pipe encircling the barrel. The DC power plug further has an outer shield to hold the guiding pipe and the cables together.
However, the power connector described above would result in a greatly complicated process and a high cost during the assembly of internal barrel to enclose mating plug and the cables.
Hence, in this art, an improved power connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.